


Distant Thunder

by aecusfalcon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana and Fareeha's relationship isn't perfect, Angst, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: Distant thunder can mean many things, it can mean the looming of something terrible about to happen, or the start of something new. It can also mean both of those at the same time.





	

    Fareeha groaned in frustration, another lecture from her mother was not at all what she wanted. Especially since this was the first Ana had visited Cairo in seemingly years. “I _told_ you, I will _not_ resign from the military. It’s what I want, why can’t you accept that? If you didn’t want me to be in the military you shouldn’t have raised me like you did.”

 

“Fareeha Amari, mind your tongue” Ana started in arabic, “ _You don’t understand_ the pain from being a soldier. I don’t want you to join for a _reason_.”

 

Fareeha’s face twisted from frustration to anger, “ _That’s what_ you _want. I’m not a little girl anymore, this is my life and I wish you would stop interfering with it._ ”

 

There was a long silence that followed, a sad look on Ana’s face. She turned to leave but before she did she left Fareeha with one last sentence, “I'm disappointed in you.” And with that she was out the door.

 

Fareeha’s knuckles clenched as she tried desperately to not let tears flow down her cheeks.

  


    “Come on, Ana!” Jack Morrison urged, it had been almost a week since the argument and Ana was ridden with guilt.

 

“I'm coming, just give me a moment, Fareeha doesn't know I'm leaving.” She pulled up her daughter’s contact and tried calling her, quickly she was brought to voicemail. She tried again, once more the call was ignored. She called again, the ringtone carried out until eventually it went to voicemail. Ana sighed in defeat and decided to leave one, “I'm going on another mission in Poland. There's a hostage situation... I want to talk to you when I get back. I love you, habibti.” With that she hoped in the carrier and watched the ground as they flew into the air.

 

It was going to be a long journey.

  


    It was four days after Ana left, Fareeha was in her apartment lounging on a couch. The TV was on, only as background sound. “ _The hostage situation in Poland has been dealt with by Overwatch. However Captain Ana Amari-_ ” she didn’t get to hear the rest for she changed the channel at the mention of her mother.

 

Fareeha wouldn’t be leaving for her first post until the next month, which gave her time to pack up. She took a deep breath and looked at the boxes scattered across the floor. One of her neighbors offered to help her the other day so she was expecting them to come by later.

 

She heard a knock at her door and got up, expecting it to be said neighbor. A soft smile graced her lips as she opened the door, but it was someone she had least expected. Jack Morrison was standing in the doorway in formal wear, his chest decorated with medals, “Fareeha Amari.” His face looked worn and tired, a sadness in his eyes that was far different from when she saw him in her youth.

 

“Yes?” Her brows furrowed and her smile vanished almost immediately, _why would he be here?_

 

He took off his hat and placed it over his heart, an American custom she presumed. He pulled out a beret covered in blood on the right side. Fareeha could recognize the hat a mile away; it was her mother’s. “I’m sorry,” he started, jaw clenched and hands shaking, “Ana was killed in action… this is all we found.”

 

The world seemed to slow down for her, a solemn look on her face as she took the hat. She swallowed hard, steeling herself. “When will the memorial be?”

 

“Next week.” Was all he was able to say.

 

“I understand… Thank you, Commander.”

 

“Fareeha she-” he started, choking up a bit, “Ana would be proud of you.”

  
She looked behind him, her face neutral as to show no emotion, “You must have known her better than me.” She closed the door then sat down at the couch, staring at the bloodied hat clutched in her hands. Fareeha looked up when she heard the sound of distant thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> a lright heck I needed to get this headcanon off my chest, there might be a chapter two, I dunno, we'll see.


End file.
